porque uno y uno no siempre son dos
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "A Shun le daba la impresión de que el caballero de Cefeo era una persona muy solitaria." (Shun-centric) (Secuela de "El costo de la esperanza")
1. Daidalos de Cefeo

En cuanto el barco llegó a un puerto en la Isla Andrómeda, Shun tragó grueso para tratar de disipar los nervios que le hacían nudos en el estómago.

Cuanto Tatsumi había dicho que la Isla Andrómeda sólo era un poco menos mortífera que la Isla de la Reina Muerte, había intentado lucir valiente, para que su hermano tuviera fe en que saldrían del lugar con vida. Ciertamente la parte extrema del clima se había hecho notar durante la travesía marina.

Al bajar del barco, un pequeño morral con sus pocas pertenencias (unas ropas, el collar de su madre colgando de su cuello), fijó su vista en el hombre que fue a recibirlos. Él y un par de niños que fueron a la isla habían escuchado de Daidalos, caballero de plata de Cefeo, protector de la Isla Andrómeda y el encargado de entrenar a los aprendices.

El hombre tenía cabello negro que le caía a los hombros y se rizaba en la puntas, facciones delicadas—que por alguna razón lucían cansadas—en una expresión seria. Shun esperaba que al llegar podría tener un primer vistazo de una armadura por parte de su maestro, pero será que no le gustaba portarla o sólo la llevaba al momento de entrar en batalla. A pesar del ligero sonrojo que ocasionaban los inclementes rayos de sol en su piel pálida, sus ojos azules eran fríos como el hielo y su presencia imponía respeto.

A Shun le daba la impresión de que el caballero de Cefeo era una persona muy solitaria.

—Bienvenidos, aprendices. Soy Daidalos de Cefeo, y seré su maestro en este lugar. —recorrió brevemente con su mirada al pequeño grupo, y cuando observó a Shun, pareció casi sorprendido, cosa que puso más nervioso al pequeño—. No tengo deseos de fungir como traductor, así que aprendan amárico en cuanto puedan. Espero que hayan traído ropa cálida porque la temperatura desciende en la noche. —una vez seguro de que los niños le prestaban atención, se dio la vuelta—. Síganme, les asignaré sus cabañas.

* * *

Bienvenidos a mi proyecto de 2019. :) Tenía ganas de hacer este fic desde mediados del año pasado, pero la idea original se desvió muchísimo y terminó en esto. No quiero decir nada de la trama puesto que está todo bastante implícito, y la mayoría se explica en el siguiente capítulo... pero si quieren pistas, pueden ver el video oficial de "If I'm Being Honest" de dodie en YT. ;) Btw, el summary es tentativo, si a alguien se le ocurre alguno mejor, se aceptan sugerencias.

**Hijadelverano:** (si lees esto) Lamento que no estén numeradas, pero es que la mayoría no son lineales XD Respecto a este "universo", primero es "reír hasta que se nos vaya el miedo", luego "El costo de la esperanza" y al final este. :) Muchas gracias por leer.

Matane!


	2. Sundae Zodiacal Sin Chispas Arcoíris

Shun despertó ante la sensación de alguien tocándole el hombro con suavidad. Poco a poco, su mente registró los sonidos de autos, el duro y frío piso debajo de su cuerpo, el olor a smog de la ciudad y, más cerca aún, la voz preocupada de una mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que llame a una ambulancia? —Shun le agradeció a su suerte el haber sido encontrado por esta mujer, que estaba preocupada por él, en vez de por algún maleante que se habría aprovechado de su estado inconsciente. Parpadeó un par de veces, e ignorando el ligero ardor en las palmas de sus manos cuando las apoyó para elevarse, negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Estaré bien, muchas gracias por preocuparse. —a pesar de sus palabras y de su tono conciliador, la mujer parecía no estar del todo convencida, cosa que demostró al ayudarle a levantarse cuando comenzó a tambalearse.

Respiró profundo una, dos veces, sintiendo el crujir de sus costillas y un punzón en las primeras, antes de comenzar a sentir el flujo de su cosmos comenzar a reparar el daño infligido. Una vez que ya podía estar de pie sin sentir que le flaquearan las piernas, le ofreció otra sonrisa a la mujer que le estaba ayudando.

—De verdad estoy bien, sólo un poco desorientado, —la mujer lo soltó con reluctancia, aún observándolo preocupada— sé lo que digo —le aseguró—: soy doctor.

La mujer asintió, y después de recomendarle una vez más que fuera a algún hospital en cuanto salieron del callejón, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde probablemente vivía.

Por lo visto estaba en Tokio. Era difícil no reconocer las avenidas concurridas, los anuncios neón, o las muchas estaciones de tren. Sin embargo, por más seguro que estuviera de su ubicación tentativa, el hecho de que muchos de los edificios que recordaba no estaban o tenían otro nombre no lo ayudaban nada en su desorientización.

Sus pensamientos le decían que fuera a buscar a Seiya y los demás, que fuera a asegurarse de que Natasha estuviera a salvo; pero sus pies, por alguna especie de trance, se dirigían solos a una heladería a la que Hyoga había llevado a Shura por Shinjuku.

—Quisiera un Sundae zodiacal de virgo sin chispas arcoíris, por favor. —le pidió a la chica despachando, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que decía que el helado sería inútil en esos momentos. La chica frunció el ceño, sin saber del todo cómo tomar la orden.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero no tenemos "sundae zodiacal", —le explicó con paciencia. Ahora era el turno de Shun de lucir confundido. Luego:

—Ya veo. —y disimulando su decepción, le dio una reverencia a la chica— Me debo de haber equivocado de tienda, lamento las molestias —se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otro lado, ignorando la duda restante.

Después de un rato más de vagar por ahí, terminó comprando un almuerzo y algo para beber en una tienda de autoservicio. Y fue comiendo unos onigiris preempacados y bebiendo sopa de frijol rojo que pensó que necesitaría un plan.

El coliseo (o, más bien, las ruinas de éste) no estaba. Sabía que no lo habían retirado, porque la señorita Saori se negaba. Probablemente quería seguir teniendo algo del legado de su abuelo, o eso pensaba Shun.

Eso, en conjunto con algunos edificios y personas que recordaba sólo de su temprana infancia, le hizo llegar a una conclusión: estaba en el pasado, sin idea de por qué ni cómo, o de si podría volver.

Quizás podría ir con Cronos, pero no estaba seguro de si había algo que él, aún como recipiente de Hades, pudiera ofrecerle. Y aun si lo había, no tenía garantía de que lo regresara al tiempo en el que estaba, o de que estuviera como lo recordaba si lo hacía.

O tal vez, según lo que recordaba del incidente con los caballeros dorados, podría terminar yendo a un universo que no era el suyo.

Miró a la sopa de frijol dulce que se compró como si tuviera la culpa; a él no le gustaban tanto lo dulce, pero el recordar aquella tarde en el parque con Natasha, Hyoga y Shura le hizo comprarlo, aún ante la mirada extraña del despachador. Ahora, que se encontraba empalagado, realmente resentía sus malas decisiones. O quizás a su estrella de mala suerte.

Shun nunca le había pedido nada a la vida: cuando era huérfano, nunca le pidió a todos los dioses que por favor le regresaran a sus padres; cuando era aprendiz de caballero, nunca le pidió a nadie que lo mandaran de vuelta a japón; cuando lo regresaban a la vida, sólo para continuar peleando, no le pidió a nadie que lo dejara muerto porque su causa comenzaba a perder sentido. Sin embargo, no había tenido antes la oportunidad de tener una vida relativamente tranquila. Nunca nadie le había dicho que su vida no se limitaba a pelear, pelear y pelear; nunca nadie le había dicho que tenía esperanza de comenzar una vida tranquila, de ser una persona.

Shun nunca le había pedido nada a la vida, porque no esperaba nada de ella, pero ahora, al pensar en todo lo que dejó atrás—su casa, los pacientes que debía atender en la semana, Natasha, _Hyoga_—, había algo en su pecho que dolía. Punzaba por su ausencia.

Pero bueno, no se ganaba nada lamentándose; así que tras tomar el último trago de su sopa de frijol dulce, se dijo que le vendría bien un viaje a Eritrea. (No, _Etiopía_. Si era como pensaba, y estaba en el pasado, el país seguiría en guerra civil.)

Al fin y al cabo, en momento de dudas, ¿a quién consultar si no a su maestro? Si era como él pensaba, Daidalos seguramente seguía con vida.


	3. La Familia de un Caballero

Shun había dormido poco debido a la emoción de su primer día entrenando como caballero.

Los habían guiado a unas cabañas que compartirían con dos compañeros, al menos por ahora. Por lo menos seguiría teniendo su propia cama.

Mientras sus dos compañeros se dormían, Shun sacó de su morralito un cuaderno y un lápiz que Ikki había robado del cuarto que usaban como salón improvisado durante las pocas veces que quisieron enseñarles cosas. Era un cuaderno negro, de esos cosidos y muy bonitos. Ikki le había enseñado a escribir con hiragana, de entre las noches que se escabullían para ver las estrellas en el techo de la mansión.

_そら_, escribió con torpeza, para proceder a mapear algunas de las constelaciones que se alcanzaban a ver en el cielo desde su ventana.

Seguía en el hemisferio norte, lo cual por un lado era un alivio, pues seguiría viendo las mismas estrellas que se veían en Japón; pero por otro era una pena, pues no podría conocer nuevas constelaciones más allá de lo que vio en el Atlas. Además de que Death Queen Island podría estar en el hemisferio sur, y por tanto no vería el mismo cielo que su hermano.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras bosquejaba las líneas de Andrómeda, Perseo y Pegaso. Había leído sobre Andrómeda la noche antes de irse, y sabía que la constelación no se podría ver en su máximo hasta dentro de un par de meses, en noviembre, sin embargo, podía verla lo suficiente para distinguirla de sus constelaciones vecinas. Era afortunado que se pudiera ver. Según le dijeron, ahí intentaría obtener la armadura de Andrómeda, y casi podía sentir la energía de las estrellas hablándole, consolándole. Aún era primavera, pero el clima parecía una mezcla del verano pegajoso y el invierno durante la noche, y sabiendo de lo que escuchó de Tatsumi, esa clase de climas no eran buenas para los humanos. Así que con el conocimiento de que podría morir en los próximos días, aceptó el consuelo que Andrómeda (y su hermano donde fuera que estuviera) le ofrecían.

* * *

—Hoy comenzaremos a… ¿sucede algo, Eiji? —Shun observó atento al chico de la fundación que se puso a reír a mitad de la instrucción del maestro Daidalos. Después de dibujar constelaciones un rato, durmió sólo un par de horas para poder ver el amanecer. Y enhorabuena porque el maestro Daidalos los levantó temprano para comenzar el entrenamiento. Eiji, el chico al que regañaba ahora, era uno de los muchos que se burlaban de Shun, así como uno de los desafortunados que fueron seleccionados para ir a la Isla Andrómeda, y basado en sus recuerdos Shun pudo adivinar la razón de la que el chico fuera tan indiscreto. Se preparó mentalmente para otra ronda de insultos bobos sobre su apariencia.

—Disculpe mi osadía, pero usted tiene una cara de niña como Shun. No creo que lo podré tomar en serio. —Shun vio cómo los ojos azules de su maestro se volvieron más fríos de lo que ya eran, y sintió un poco de temor al ver cómo las pupilas se contraían.

—Ya veo. —dijo con simpleza, y comenzó a caminar frente a la fila de prospectos a aprendices, probablemente inspeccionándolos—. Una vez peleé con un guerrero que era como una rosa: hermoso pero letal. —su tono era igualmente frío, y sus palabras, así como sonaban poéticas, hablaban de años de experiencia en el campo de batalla—. Era un caballero poderoso, y, al igual que yo, tenía cara de niña. ¿Sabes la razón de que era tan mortífero? —Eiji, ahora mucho más serio, negó con la cabeza, y los párpados de Daidalos se contrajeron.

»El poder de su cosmo no dependía de qué tan masculino fuera, el mío tampoco lo hizo cuando lo vencí. —no sonaba cansado como el día anterior que había ido a recibirlos, sino una extraña mezcla de enojo y resignación de que la gente en el mundo sería así—. Si me tomas en serio o no, depende de ti, pero recuerda siempre que una rosa tiene espinas. —observó a los demás alumnos, que lo miraban con algo de temor pues el aura de su cosmo era ahora visible, una mezcla extraña entre dorado y púrpura. Pareció considerar algo un par de segundos antes de que su aura desapareciera—. Bien, hoy aprenderemos sobre el cosmo; pero primero: en parejas. Van a aprender a esquivar.

Shun se puso en frente de Hideki, quien también volvió a concentrarse en el ejercicio que tenían que hacer. Shun pensó durante el resto del día en las palabras de su maestro, y de si algún día él podría ser como una rosa. Quizás no, se dijo, porque nunca le gustaba pelear.

* * *

Daidalos los tuvo varios días entrenando formas de esquivar a su contrincante, así como formas de caer antes de comenzar con las tácticas ofensivas. Como era de esperarse, Shun se encontraba renuente a practicar estas últimas porque casi siempre implicaban lastimar a la otra persona, algo que le gustaría evitar a cualquier costo.

—Si no asestas por lo menos un golpe, el maestro no te dejará avanzar al siguiente set. —le regañó Juné, la primera aprendiz del maestro y, según podía apreciar, la más talentosa de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

—Pero te lastimaré… —era difícil de explicar, su aversión a la batalla o de lastimar a las demás personas. Él experimentaba esos golpes a diario, sabía lo mucho que dolían, así que el pensamiento de que podrían dolerle igual o más a las demás personas siempre era buena motivación para buscar otras alternativas. Y si terminaba golpeado por eso, bueno al menos él no era quien golpeaba.

Por detrás de su máscara, escuchó a Juné chasquear la lengua. —Si no estás dispuesto a pelear, ¿entonces por qué estás entrenando para ser caballero? —tenía los puños tensados y temblando, como si el pensamiento le fuera una blasfemia.

Se limpió el sudor que se había acumulado debajo de su nariz con las vendas en sus manos, tratando de pensar una forma de explicarle que pudiera entender. —Todos los que vinimos aquí somos huérfanos, fuimos enviados por el orfanato que nos había reunido. Yo vine porque pensé que si lograba proteger a las personas, las guerras no terminarían con otros huérfanos desafortunados como yo, pero no quiero pelear para lograrlo. —se puso de pie y asumió la posición inicial que les había indicado el maestro. Cuando Juné no se movió un solo centímetro, arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

En ese momento notó que Juné ya no estaba temblando. —Nada, —dijo con un suspiro—. Piénsalo de esta forma: sólo tienes que pelear aquí. Una vez que obtengas tu armadura, puedes proteger a las personas como quieras, pero ahora tienes que asestarme un golpe. Y tienes que hacerlo en serio.

Shun sonrió. —Puedo hacer eso. —y la palabra "amigo" le saltó a la mente, un sentimiento cálido asentándose en su pecho.

* * *

Antes del primer mes murieron varios de los niños, y eso, aunado con los que se murieron en el trayecto, los reducía a menos de la mitad del número de aspirantes original. Algunos murieron de deshidratación, otros durante algunas sesiones especialmente brutales, y otros cuantos murieron de enfermedades al par de días. Todo esto aún con los intentos del maestro Daidalos por curarlos.

Ese día el maestro Daidalos estaría enterrando a otros chicos más y rezando por sus almas, así que Juné, una aprendiz de Daidalos que llevaba más tiempo ahí y futura caballero de camaleón, era quien supervisaba el entrenamiento ese día. Eso, por supuesto, llevaba a algunos malentendidos como ese día.

—El maestro sólo te pone a cargo porque eres su preferida, —le dijo Spika, otro de los aprendices más prometedores— no creas que no te vemos entrar a la cabaña del maestro varias noches a la semana. —Shun no sabía por qué entrar a la cabaña del maestro sería malo, pues por lo que recordaba de la única vez que estuvo ahí cuando su gripe había empeorado, el lugar estaba lleno de mapas de la isla y medicinas caseras. ¿Era acaso que Juné se lastimaba mucho y tenía que ir con el maestro? ¿O tal vez recibía clases especiales y para eso eran los mapas y los pergaminos…?

Fuera lo que fuese, el cuerpo de Juné se había tensado ante las palabras de Spika, y su voz estaba llena de veneno cuando le respondió. —No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. —el chico simplemente la miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Acaso le prometiste algo a cambio de la armadura de Camaleón? —Juné parecía a punto de saltarle encima a Spika, y Shun, pacífico como era, decidió que una intervención era necesaria.

—Esto, Juné… —la chica giró su rostro enmascarado hacia él— tengo dudas de esta técnica, ¿podrías ayudarme…? —Shun estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la máscara, habría visto su expresión relajarse. Juné asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia él para ayudarle con el ejercicio.

* * *

Shun había salido a mitad de la noche de su cabaña a bosquejar. Eran pocos los días que no sentía que se desplomaría en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada, y eran esos días que Shun aprovechaba para seguir bosquejando el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, sentado en el lugar que recientemente había descubierto como bueno para ver las constelaciones, había ya alguien.

—¿Maestro?

Daidalos se mantuvo quieto, ni siquiera se tensó, por lo cual Shun pensó que quizás no se pudo escuchar bien su voz por encima del sonido de las olas, así que se aclaró la garganta…

—Shun. —trató de evitar un gritito de sorpresa— ¿No puedes dormir? —se giró para con él, y Shun pudo ver emociones extrañas en sus ojos azules. Después de un año, seguían siendo fríos, sin embargo, le inspiraban confianza—. Hmm, pensé que con el entrenamiento estarías muy cansado.

Shun sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Su maestro se esforzaba tanto en enseñarles, y a pesar del duro entrenamiento no podía conciliar el sueño; estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando le interrumpió.

—Siéntate conmigo a ver las estrellas. —sus facciones delicadas lucían relajadas en comparación a la expresión seria que siempre tenía en los entrenamientos. Aunque lucía triste, y Shun pensaba en lo solitario que seguramente siempre se sentía. De repente quiso decir algo para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Mi hermano solía decirme que al morir, nuestra madre se covirtió en una estrella y que siempre me protege, estoy seguro de que la madre del maestro Daidalos también es una estrella y cuida de él. —en medio de la penumbra, Shun pudo ver en el rostro de su maestro una pequeña sonrisa, parecida a las que le daba Ikki en ocasiones, y se preguntó si, al igual que su hermano, el maestro le revolvería sus mechones verdes.

—Yo solía tener cien hermanos.

Shun abrió los ojos como platos. —¡¿Cien?! —Daidalos rio ante su sorpresa.

—Cien. Pero sólo había uno al que llamaba "hermano mayor". Él solía llevarme al techo del orfanato en el que vivíamos y me llevaba un atlas con constelaciones. —con su dedo trazó formas en el cielo, formas que a Shun le eran muy familiares.

—¿Para ser caballero necesitas dejar de tener familia? —Daidalos le miró extraño, y Shun pensó en cómo explicar—. Es sólo que el maestro ya no está con su hermano, y yo tampoco estoy con el mío, y me preguntaba si era un requisito para ser caballero… —Daidalos negó con la cabeza.

—Tiempo después de convertirme en caballero, me reuní con mi hermano. Y al convertirme en adulto, incluso pude comenzar una familia. —los ojos de Daidalos recuperaron la tristeza que tenían, lo cual hizo que Shun se preguntara qué le pasó a su familia.

—¿Una familia…? —preguntó con cautela, y Daidalos asintió con la cabeza.

—Solía tener una hija, a quien criaba junto con una persona a la que quise mucho. —de entre sus ropas de entrenamiento, sacó una cruz dorada que a Shun le recordó inmediatamente a Hyoga.

—¿Su hija se llamaba Andrómeda? —el maestro le dedicó otra mirada extraña—. Es sólo que, como el maestro es Daidalos de Cefeo, su hija debe ser Andrómeda. —su maestro rio ante tal lógica.

—Sí… —apretó la cruz contra su pecho, donde Shun recordaba de sus lecciones que estaba el corazón—. Llamémosle Andrómeda… —guardó la cruz en su ropa de nuevo, y se incorporó, ofreciéndole una mano a Shun para que hiciera lo mismo—. Ven Shun, tengo café en mi cabaña y puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas de meditación para conciliar el sueño.

Shun aceptó la mano que le ofrecieron de buena gana, entusiasmado de poder aprender algo de su maestro que no fuera bélico.

Al entrar le llegó el olor de las plantas que usaba su maestro para elaborar medicinas, las cuales estaban en forma de ungüentos embotellados en una de las repisas. En las paredes había tablas estelares, diferentes tipos de calendarios con fechas marcadas, y luego estaba la puerta a su cocina.

Shun se sentó en uno de los cojines estilo japonés (algo raro porque, según les dijo en una ocasión, su maestro era de Argentina), y esperó en lo que Daidalos traía las cosas para preparar el café. Se preguntó si algún día podría aprender a hacer medicinas y poder ayudar a más niños en el mundo.

Ciertamente ser doctor sonaba mucho mejor que ser caballero.

* * *

Era otro de esos días donde a Spika no le importaba mucho la autoridad del maestro Daidalos, y se ponía a insultar a Juné mientras los ponían a hacer calentamiento.

—En la primera ronda pelearán Juné contra Spika. —sentenció el maestro, sus brazos cruzados y su rostro impasible como era costumbre. Spika lucía demasiado confiado, o al menos eso se dijo Shun pues él sí había experimentado de primera mano lo buena que era Juné peleando.

Al ver una ligera chispa de cariño hacia su compañera de entrenamiento, Shun se preguntó si Juné le recordaba a Andrómeda al maestro, a su hija a la que algo le pasó.

—Comiencen. —Juné no dudó en atacar a su compañero, quien a duras penas logró evadirla. A pesar de no conocer todavía mucho sobre caballeros, Shun sabía que ella sería un caballero formidable, y por eso, se alegraba de que pudiera considerarla su amiga.


	4. Mate, Sabiduría y Café

Si bien Shun no había extrañado del todo el bullicio (Tokio tenía más que suficiente), o las tensiones entre los locales, o el clima, había algo en el mercado cerca del puerto de Etiopía que le evocaba cierta nostalgia.

No estaba del todo seguro de qué había pasado con el mercado en el futuro, puesto que la última vez que lo había visitado fue recién cuando habían declarado la independencia de Eritrea. En ese entonces aún había intentos de la milicia para subyugar a los rebeldes.

Una persona pasando detrás de él lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El cabello rubio y el rostro infantil de quien fuera su mejor amiga le dejó sin aliento por un par de segundos.

A pesar de que ya había pensado que vería versiones más jóvenes de las personas que conocía (a pesar de ver a los caballeros dorados que volvieron en el tiempo para tener una segunda vida, una oportunidad de ser felices), le tomó desprevenido y cada segundo le entraba más en la cabeza la idea de que estaba completa e irrevocablemente perdido.

Un sentimiento pesado se asentó en su estómago, casi como ansias, pero se dijo que esa mentalidad no le ayudaría en nada y terminó de hacer sus compras.

* * *

La isla se encontraba más desierta que la última vez que la visitó, un año después de que su maestro muriera, y mucho tiempo antes de que Juné comenzara con sus intentos de reconstruir lo poco que su maestro les pudiera haber dejado. Algo que le consolaba era ver que la cabaña de su maestro seguía ahí.

Respirando hondo para poder estabilizarse y ajustando el morral sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar en dirección de la pequeña cabaña.

Algo que le extrañaba era que no podía sentir ningún cosmos proveniente del lugar, y tampoco parecía haber demasiadas señales de vida. Mientras pensaba en esto alzó un puño a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar otra vez y recibió la misma respuesta.

Respirando de nuevo, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró, esperando que su maestro no se enojara demasiado por irrumpir su privacidad de esa manera. Si es que la irrumpía en lo absoluto, porque tampoco parecía haber nadie visto desde adentro.

La estancia tenía una decoración espartana, muy diferente al lugar cálido que recordaba de sus tiempos entrenando (las pocas veces que tenía que entrar por medicamentos, o simplemente cuando se encontraba de buen humor y los invitaba a Juné y a él a tomar mate). Recordaba las historias que contaba, sobre el cómo su madre le preparaba mate con demasiado azúcar y él hacía caras porque, según decía, el dulce sólo iba en postres como alfajor o dulce de leche.

Jamás supo exactamente cómo elaborar mate. En todos los años que estuvo en la isla andrómeda jamás se le ocurrió preguntar (aunque tampoco es como que su maestro viajara tan a menudo a su tierra natal para procurar las hierbas para prepararlo), y ahora que se encuentra muerto y la isla desolada, se dijo que tendría que valerse un poco con el café que había comprado en el mercado.

Así que después de lavar los granos, molerlos y mezclarlos con un poco de agua hirviendo, se sentó a tomar una taza para acompañar el pan que había comprado. Se dijo que podría hacerlo, había salido de peores situaciones en muy buenas condiciones. Solo tenía que tener esperanza, se lo había prometido a Natasha.

* * *

Mientras elevaba su cosmo en la posición de loto, podía sentir cada vez más claro los poderes que le heredó Hades cuando destruyeron al inframundo. Específicamente, el poder de sentir a las almas de los muertos.

(Había cientos en la isla, rondando por ahí. Asesinados por intentar desertar y tirados ahí como si fueran simple basura.)

—Shun. —al fin, después de varios minutos de meditar, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

—No creí que fuera a funcionar. —confesó, manteniendo su expresión neutral. Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrar su poder en proyectar el alma de su difunto maestro. Escuchó una pequeña risa provenido de él y lo observó. Era algo casi místico, porque de repente estaban en los aposentos de su maestro. Los que él recordaba. Lleno de libros en el librero y hierbas medicinales en las estanterías. El olor a mate y café le inundó de repente, junto con la inesperada calidez de la estancia.

—Antes no tenías los poderes del dios del inframundo, ¿o sí? —una taza humeante apareció frente a él en la mesita (ah, de ahí viene el calor), el olor a fosas le llegó a las fosas y… justo cuando estaba pensando en mate. Daidalos debía estar de muy buen humor, entonces. Tomó la taza y dejó que sus manos, frías por la noche que se acercaba, absorbieran el calor que se mantenía en el recipiente.

—Tampoco las técnicas de meditación de Shaka de Virgo. —agregó antes de soplar y comenzar a tomar un sorbo a través de la bombilla. Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Shun volvió a colocar el recipiente en la mesa, intentando pensar en cómo abordar el tema—. Vine a la isla andrómeda porque esperaba encontrarme con usted, maestro.

Daidalos también bajó su taza, poniendo toda su atención a lo que Shun tuviera que decir. —¿Para qué me necesitas?

Shun suspiró. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera guiarme sobre qué hacer en esta situación. —frente a él, la expresión de Daidalos comenzaba a imitar la frustración en su rostro.

—Me temo que sé lo mismo que tú. El más allá no me da omnipresencia o conocimiento especial. —Shun asintió, recordando el cómo las almas permanecían encerradas en prisiones a menos de que alguien las convocara—. ¿Hay algo en específico que quieras consultar? Es probable que ya sepas la respuesta, pero necesitas escucharla en voz alta. —tomó un sorbo de su mate, sin dejar de observar a su viejo alumno quien poco a poco parecía comprender sus palabras.

—Para empezar, quisiera saber cómo es que usted está aquí, cuando este claramente no es nuestro mundo. —Daidalos arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo es? —Shun se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando qué podría decir para convencerle de que lo que decía era cierto.

—En un principio pensé que era sólo un viaje en el tiempo, pues varias tiendas que cerraron hace años acababan de abrir, pero noté algunas diferencias de nuestro universo, así que pienso que pudo haber sido algo similar a lo que pasó con los caballeros dorados. —en ese momento por fin se atrevió a mirar a Daidalos, y se sintió aliviado de que lo único que había en su expresión era la atención con la que escuchaba a su relato.

—¿Qué clase de cambios te refieres? ¿Y qué exactamente pasó con los caballeros dorados?

Shun sonrió, y luego comenzó a relatarle todo lo que pasó a partir de su trágica muerte y la destrucción de la isla andrómeda.

* * *

—Varias líneas temporales están intentando alterar el flujo temporal, o al menos eso deduje por lo que me dijo Natasha así que probablemente el que yo esté aquí y…

—¿Natasha? —Daidalos le interrumpió, un brillo curioso en sus ojos. De inmediato, el rostro de Shun se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es… mi hija. —ante la mirada casi incrédula de Daidalos (al menos comparado con lo poco que usualmente reaccionaba), se tensó un poco y como convocado a este plano por sus pensamientos, sintió algo aparecer en su mano. El celular que Hyoga había insistido en comprar a pesar de que Shun dijo que no sería necesario pero… que de fondo de pantalla estaba la foto que Natasha quiso tomarse con ambos. Presionó el botón de "home" y volvió a sentir aquel pequeño punzón de anhelo en su pecho, ante la niña que de repente comenzó a llamarle "mamá" y a entregarle amor como si no sintiera la oscuridad en su alma. Le mostró la foto a Daidalos, quien lucía ahora curioso por el aparato—. Originalmente había sido enviada por Aioros para matar a Hyoga, pero perdió sus memorias y comenzó a seguirnos a los dos y llamándonos "mamá" y "papá". —soltó una pequeña risa—. En cierta forma, realmente es como un pato bebé. —volvió a beber de la bombilla mientras observaba las reacciones de su maestro a la fotografía. Suponía que al salir de esa proyección, la imitación de su teléfono también desaparecería.

—¿Enviada por Aioros? —preguntó, regresando el celular una vez que la pantalla se oscureció—. ¿Entonces ella también viene de la dimensión esa donde mata a Atena? —Shun guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Supongo que sí, ella… —en cuanto el pensamiento entró en su mente, fue nublado por pánico—. Ella… —levantó su vista de repente a su maestro, quien lucía confundido por el cambio de emoción en sus palabras— si ella es como los otros caballeros que vinieron, entonces sin duda alguna el universo estará tratando de destruirla, porque es una paradoja. —y casi podía escucharlo claramente, el 'click' de los engranajes en su mente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña estancia—. Eso explicaría sus sueños, quizás sean intentos del universo por regresarla a donde pertenece, y los ataques… —recordó todos los ataques, aunque… podría explicarse con que más bien estaba con Yoshino, porque según recordaba que a ella también intentaban matarla pero no podía pensar claramente en su pánico—. Necesito encontrar la manera de volver. —exclamó con convicción antes de detenerse—. Entre más tiempo esté aquí, mayor es el riesgo de que le pase algo a ella, y si eso pasa le rompería el corazón a Hyoga y…

La mano en su hombro le detuvo de seguir hablando. El rostro de Daidalos lucía severo, y de repente Shun se sintió como si fuera un niño de nuevo, preocupándose por cosas sin importancia. Pero ahí estaba su maestro, firme y estable como una roca.

—Cuando morí, lo hice en paz porque sabía que les había enseñado bien a Juné y a ti. Confía en tus instintos, en lo que te dice tu corazón. Siempre fue acertado, no te defraudará. —quitó la mano de su hombro, y si bien su rostro seguía siendo severo, Shun podía distinguir algo cercano a orgullo en su rostro—. Según lo que me dices, yo no existo en esta nueva línea temporal. Probablemente debido a algún efecto mariposa. El joven tú y Juné necesitarán un instructor. —a medida que continuaba hablando, los ojos de Shun se abrieron como platos.

—¿Está diciendo que yo…? —Daidalos asintió con la cabeza y volvió a poner su mano en su hombro.

—Ya no soy tu maestro, pero mi presencia parece reconfortarte, así que cada vez que me necesites, estaré aquí. —Shun siempre pensó, por el lore de fantasmas en Japón, que la mano de un espíritu se sentiría fría. Y Cocytos ciertamente estaba congelado pero… quizás era más el sentimiento de protección que le transmitía poder hablar con su maestro después de tanto tiempo. Así que volvió a respirar hondo para calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, y alejar las hórridas imágenes de Natasha muerta.

Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a beber cuidadosamente de la bombilla, aunque un par de trocitos de hierba seguían colándose.

—Me esforzaré por no defraudar la confianza que me tiene.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Shun abrió los ojos, era para ver de nuevo la habitación con decoración espartana. Pero ahora que tenía por lo menos algo parecido a un plan de acción, se sentía menos perdido, y como que su viaje impromptu a través del tiempo y el espacio no estaba siendo del todo en vano.

Un ligero cosmo cerca de ahí le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y tratando de no estar demasiado tieso después de esa larga sesión de meditación, se puso de pie, dando pequeños traspiés por el sentimiento de tener un cuerpo físico de nuevo.

Salió de la cabaña y caminó por ahí, dejándose guiar por su sexto sentido hacia donde había sentido aquel cosmo. No le tomó demasiado llegar a donde una pequeña niña descansaba contra una roca, claramente sedienta y hambrienta. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado meditando, aunque el estado de la niña parecía indicar que había sido mucho tiempo.

_Juné…_

Se arrodilló y acercó sus manos para intentar curar las heridas superficiales que tenía, pero sus movimientos bruscos sólo alejaron a la niña.

—No pienso hacerte daño. —no parecía entender amárico, así que tras pensar en palabras que pudiera saber en árabe o tigriño, enunció lento y claro, apuntando con una mano a sí mismo—: doctor.

Juné pareció entender lo que decía al fin, y dejó que Shun examinara la herida. Lo bueno que había traído algo de gaza y alcohol por si alguien afuera se había herido. Rápidamente limpió la herida y la vendó. Una vez terminado, le ofreció un trozo de pan que también había traído consigo (trabajar como doctor a cambio de pequeños favores en Etiopía te hace desarrollar algunos hábitos) y se lo ofreció a la niña, quien lo seguía mirando un poco desconfiada.

Apuntó con su cabeza en dirección a la cabaña y dijo algo que estaba seguro que Juné entendería: —Café. —y si bien no se podría comparar al mate que preparaba su maestro, esperaba que pudiera tener el mismo significado para Juné que para él lo tuvo. Le ofreció su mano, y la niña lo tomó con cuidado.

—¿Quién es usted? —o al menos eso le pareció a Shun que preguntaba. Le regaló una sonrisa mientras abrió la puerta y el olor amargo del café que había tomado hace rato le inundó.

—Daidalos.

* * *

No estoy muerta. :D El capítulo tres lleva escrito desde abril pero no lo publiqué porque no quería quedarme sin nada que publicar lololol.

Quisiera hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi novio, Eze, por explicarme brevemente qué era el mate, cómo se preparaba y cómose bebía. Jamás lo he probado, así que no me atreví a describir cómo sabría. También todo eso de la independencia de Eritrea (1998-2000) lo investigué de forma muy superficial. Lo investigué porque si la Isla Andrómeda fuera real, técnicamente sería territorio de Eritrea y ya no de Etiopía. Los artículos que escriben de Eritrea son muy deprimentes, jo. Lamento si hay algo mal escrito.

Escribiendo este capítulo me di cuenta de lo de Natasha y me puse a llorar como no tienen idea. El pensamiento de que nos introduzcan a Natasha, nos dejen encariñarnos con ella, para que exista la posibilidad de que nos la quiten me pareció muy triste.

En otras noticias, ahora que me quité de este bloqueo, intentaré aprovechar lo que quedan de mis vacaciones y actualizar por lo menos otros dos capítulos de esta cosa. Son capítulos cortitos, así que se supone que no deben tardar mucho, pero me conozco, y probablemente así pasará. :'^(

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Matane!


	5. Una Importante Misión

A Juné le gustaba ir a la cabaña del maestro Daidalos. No era por lo que insinuaban Reda y Spika, pues el maestro la respetaba mucho. En el entrenamiento, como guerrero; en privado, como persona. Lo que le encantaba a Juné de la estancia era la calidez que invadía sin importar el frío por la noche, la calidez entre aromas medicinales y café casero; la calidez de una persona amable.

Cuando habían mandado a Juné a la Isla Andrómeda, cuando era niña, era con la esperanza que lo desolado del lugar terminara con ella. Si no era el calor, sería la falta de comida. Y justo cuando pensó que moriría, él apareció con una oferta de tomar café en su cabaña y de compañía humana. Sin que Juné se lo hubiera pedido, Daidalos la había acogido, y cuando Daidalos le dijo que estaba ahí esperando a los futuros caballeros de Andrómeda y Camaleón, ella dijo que sería uno de esos caballeros.

—El entrenamiento para convertirse en caballero —le había dicho, no como si dudara de ella, sino una simple advertencia sobre la crueldad en el mundo— es uno de los más duros, y como maestro, no puedo permitirte dejar el entrenamiento hasta que te conviertas en caballero de Atena.

—Me convertiré en caballero. —Daidalos la había mirado como Juné pensó lo haría su padre; lleno de afecto y la convicción de que podría—. Aunque tenga que sufrir un entrenamiento duro.

—Entonces el entrenamiento comienza mañana.

A Juné le encantaba entrenar. Usar la máscara podía ser estorboso en ocasiones, pues le impedía respirar correctamente y eso podía afectar el cómo entrenaba, pero hablaba en serio sobre convertirse en caballero, y a medida que pasaban los días en la Isla Andrómeda, sentía que se volvía más fuerte. Según le había dicho el maestro Daidalos, su cosmos que comenzaba a despertar, era compatible con la armadura de Camaleón. Como había prometido, Daidalos era severo aunque justo en los entrenamientos. Pero Juné conocía al hombre detrás de la armadura de Cefeo, así que acataba sus intrucciones y apreciaba sus consejos; a cambio, Daidalos respetaba sus deseos y ofrecía constante retroalimentación durante sus pequeños enfrentamientos.

Luego llegaron los nuevos aprendices, y Juné podía decir con seguridad que jamás había visto a Daidalos tan estresado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Daidalos mientras tomaban café, tiempo después de que llegaran los aprendices a la isla—. Parece que tienes algo en mente. —Juné dejó que el olor al café la despertara lo suficiente para poder seguir concentrándose en los mapas. Además de los entrenamientos para ser caballero, Daidalos insistía en enseñarle todo lo que pudiera, con la esperanza de que le sirviera en el futuro.

—Es sólo que… —tomó un trago de café mientras estudiaba el área donde le dijo que estaba el Santuario— luce como que espera que algo pase, desde que llegaron los nuevos aprendices.

Se encogió de hombros, y casi no notó la forma en la que Daidalos se tensó y se relajó.

—Es sólo que no esperaba que fuera tanto trabajo, —se excusó. Juné sabía que era muy diferente estar sólo ellos dos en la isla que cuando llegaron unos diez niños más, con diferentes nombres y diferente nivel de conocimiento. Juné pensó que el hecho de que casi la mitad había muerto por las malas condiciones sin importar los esfuerzos que había hecho Daidalos tenía algo que ver—. Aunque eso no es todo, ¿o sí? —su sonrisa mientras se servía otra taza de café le dijo a Juné que no era realmente una pregunta.

—No. —admitió. Puso su taza sobre una esquina del mapa para que este dejara de arrugarse, y se preguntó cuál será la mejor manera de explicar lo que había observado—. He notado que actúa un poco raro con Shun. —Daidalos arqueó una ceja.

—¿Raro como? —Juné se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Como si… como si estuviera viendo a un hermano perdido, pero intentara distanciarse. Y como si quisiera impresionarlo. Todo al mismo tiempo. —algunas de de las emociones Juné las identificaba como propias, pues realmente sentía que había encontrado una nueva familia con el maestro Daidalos y siempre intentaba impresionarlo con lo mucho que trabajaba.

Daidalos sonrió, un tanto divertido ante la forma de explicarlo. —Supongo que esa es una manera de explicarlo. —dijo crípticamente—. Dime Juné, ¿qué sabes sobre Shun?

Juné intentó recordar lo poco que había recabado de sus conversaciones en los descansos. —Bueno, sé que tiene un hermano mayor que también fue enviado a ser caballero de Atena…

—¿Ajá? ¿Y qué sabes de mí? —a Juné le confundió la pregunta.

—¿Acaso está diciendo que usted es su hermano? —lo cual era ridículo, porque según le había dicho, Ikki era dos años mayor que él, mientras que Daidalos era mucho mayor. Y no tenía cabello azul como le habían dicho. Aunque… su rostro era parecido al que imaginaba que Shun tendría cuando fuera mayor.

Daidalos se mordió el labio. —No exactamente… —era difícil tener conversaciones donde el maestro Daidalos luciera confundido, por lo cual, la curiosidad de Juné no hacía más que aumentar. Daidalos se inclinó un poco para ponerse de pie, pero al ser un movimiento un tanto brusco, algo por debajo de sus ropas de entrenamiento salió, un colgante que Juné había visto una vez entre las pertenencias de Shun.

Algo hizo click en su mente, y mientras Daidalos había ido a una estantería a tomar un libro, ella le dijo—: Entiendo. —haciendo que su maestro sonriera.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos a examinar las plantas curativas de la selva? —al estar en ese momento en una isla, probablemente no sería un conocimiento muy útil, pero el maestro Daidalos le había explicado que a los caballeros los enviaban a muchos lugares para cumplir misiones, así que le serviría para más tarde.

* * *

Juné despertó de repente con el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

Era un cosmos apenas despertando, palpitante y en medio del océano.

Con prisas se puso su máscara y salió de su cabaña, sin importarle el frío ni que todavía no saliera el sol. No sería la primera vez que estaba despierta a esa hora.

Se encontró con el maestro Daidalos cerca de la costa, con los brazos cruzados y, algo que era inusual, con la armadura puesta. Las cadenas, a pesar de la fuerte brisa marina, colgaban inmóviles de sus brazos.

Y atado a una roca estaba Shun.

—¡Maestro! —Daidalos no hizo ninguna seña de escucharla—. ¿Por qué deja que Shun haga la prueba de sacrificio? ¡No es necesaria, y él podría morir! —la expresión de Daidalos era difícil de descifrar.

—Yo sé que puede hacerlo. —y fue la confianza en su voz (la voz de la experiencia) así como la forma en la que las cadenas de la armadura de Cefeo cobraron vida repentinamente (listas para salvar a Shun si era necesario), lo que le dio a Juné la valentía necesaria para seguir viendo cómo su mejor amigo encendía su cosmos con tal de que la armadura de Andrómeda le aceptara, o le dejara ahogarse contra la cruel marea.

Una parte muy pequeña y egoísta de Juné se alegraba de que la armadura de Camaleón ya la hubiera aceptado como su portadora. No creía que su cosmos fuera lo suficientemente grande como para romper esas cadenas.

Le agradeció a Atenea (o a quien sea que le escuchara) cuando Shun logró encender su cosmo y liberarse de las cadenas de la armadura de Andrómeda.

* * *

—Maestro. —Daidalos siguió observando el barranco a medida que el sonido de los pasos de Shun se acercaban a él—. Quería despedirme de usted, y agradecerle por todo lo que me ha enseñado, antes de irme. ¿Algún consejo para el viaje?

Daidalos se volteó y observó a su estudiante de pies a cabeza. Notó la forma relajada en la que se encontraba de pie (una postura de defensa, contraria a las formas ofensivas que les había enseñado aunque estaba seguro de que Shun las recordaba todas), así como la sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Era la poca ingenuidad que le quedaba, esa confianza en el mundo y los humanos, que le sacó también una sonrisa a Daidalos.

—En mi experiencia —comenzó—, el cosmos es infinito. Mientras tengas la suficiente energía para volver a ponerte de pie, puedes volver a dar tu todo. —Shun asintió, probablemente ya sabía eso pero igual quería mostrar su agradecimiento. Daidalos se volvió a girar en dirección al barranco y su voz se volvió un poco más estricta—. El torneo al que planeas ir va contra las leyes de los Caballeros, el Santuario enviará a caballeros de plata para acabar con ustedes y la chica que lo organizó.

—¿Usted formará parte de aquel grupo?

—Hace mucho que no obedezco al Santuario.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con su hija? —al no recibir respuesta verbal y ver cómo su maestro se tensó, Shun supuso que quizás era un tema sensible todavía, así que soltó un suspiro y decidió probar otra cosa—. ¿Maestro?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Si le muestro mi verdadero poder, dejará de preocuparse de que vaya al torneo galáctico? —la pregunta podría sonar algo pretenciosa, pero a final de cuentas, a Shun no le era ajeno el aprecio que logró despertar en su maestro.

Daidalos modificó un poco su postura, y las cadenas de la armadura de Cefeo se prepararon para el ataque que les prometieron, así que Shun devolvió el favor y acumuló energía, dejando que envolviera su cuerpo para luego dirigirla a sus puños.

Su maestro no se inmutó cuando un puño de su armadura se volvió pedazos por el impacto, y mientras Shun caminaba hacia el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a Japón, Daidalos no pudo evitar pensar que por su disposición gentil, sería muy difícil que Shun demostrara su verdadero potencial.

(Cuando _él_ había destrozado la armadura de su maestro, hace ya una vida, había destrozado la armadura entera. Trató de no pensar en las implicaciones de esa diferencia que su presencia en ese lugar había traído consigo.)

* * *

Daidalos ató el hilo de su morral una vez que se encontraba seguro de tener todo lo que necesitaba, y observó a sus alumnos reunidos ahí.

—Iré al Santuario porque necesito investigar algo. No creo tardar más de una semana. —se colgó el morral en el hombro, y con su mejor intento de mirada seria continuó—: Sigan entrenando. Juné queda a cargo de supervisarlos. Si escucho que holgazanearon o desobedecieron sus órdenes porque es mujer… bueno, ella tiene toda la libertad de escoger sus castigos. —esa advertencia iba, específicamente, para Reda y Spica.

Una vez seguro de que se comportaría en su ausencia, caminó al barco donde supuestamente se iría, y cuando estuvo fuera del campo de visión de sus alumnos, se desvaneció.

* * *

Cuando Shun llegó a Death Queen Island, teletransportado por los recuerdos que recuperó de Ikki, no pudo evitar notar que su hermano, así como Natasha le había dicho, tenía el cabello de un azul eléctrico.

La única cosa que notó, era que Ikki se encontraba peleando contra Guilty; y mientras que su hermano llevaba la ventaja, dudó al último momento (algo que a Shun le recordó a sí mismo y vaya, sí que eran hermanos) lo cual le costó su oportunidad.

—¡Ikki! —y ahí estaba ella, cabellos rubios, vestido floreado y una herida sangrante en el pecho.

No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo cuando recordó que su hermano le dijo que se parecían mucho, tanto que cámbiale el color de cabello, ponle un par de curvas y Shun se vuelve Esmeralda, la enamorada de su hermano.

(Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo incómodo que era ese pensamiento, así como el sentimiento de que fue reemplazado en el corazón de su hermano. Porque no lo fue.)

Ikki lloraba. Jamás, ni siquiera cuando eran adultos, Shun lo había visto llorar, pero no le extrañó, pues recuerda las palabras de su hermano cuando robó la armadura dorada, el cómo sus últimas lágrimas murieron con ella.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero el recordar el hecho de que fue la muerte de Esmeralda lo que finalmente le ayudó a volverse caballero de fénix le ayudó a contenerse y mantenerse oculto.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu hija?! ¡¿Tan solo un día en el santuario te convirtió este monstruo?! —la noticia del parentesco entre Esmeralda y Guilty le sorprendió, pues según recordaba Esmeralda era una simple esclava, vendida a un granjero por unos míseros tres sacos de harina.

—¡Así es, Ikki, siente esa ira! ¡Asesina a tu maestro! —y en cuanto su hermano se abalanzó contra Guilty, Shun aprovechó su oportunidad para acercarse a la chica.

No la regresaría a la vida, al menos no mientras Ikki siguiera ahí. La mantendría fuera del inframundo y curaría un poco sus heridas por el momento, esperando a que Ikki fuera a batallar contra Django y los demás caballeros negros por la armadura de fénix.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había moros en la costa, pudo respirar tranquilo, y procedió a curar por completo las heridas de la chica. Cuando su salud se encontraba… decente, usó una técnica que, de no ser por los poderes que heredó de Hades, no podría usar para reinsertar el alma en el cuerpo.

Esmeralda parpadeó un par de veces, probablemente acostumbrándose de nuevo al sentimiento de tener un cuerpo, para luego quedársele viendo a Shun.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —Shun se sorprendió de que Esmeralda supiera japonés, por más acentuado (y masculino) que sonara. Probablemente Ikki le enseñó.

—¿No te dijo Ikki quién soy? —le respondió en el español argentino que le enseñó Daidalos hace ya una vida—. Me llamo Shun. O mejor conocido como aquí como "Daidalos" o "Hades".

Esmeralda lucía sorprendida de escuchar su nombre, pero se sorprendió más al escuchar de sus alter-egos. Así que frunció el ceño.

—Pero… creí que eras más pequeño que Ikki. Me dijo que "otouto" era "hermanito". —Shun le sonrió, comprendiendo la confusión de la joven.

—Es mansa historia, —le ofreció una mano para que pudiera levantarse—, vení que te cuento cómo va la mano. —Esmeralda le observó con duda.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Al inframundo, obviamente, —como recordando algo, Esmeralda miró frenéticamente a sus alrededores.

—P-pero, ¿e Ikki? —Shun negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, piensa que estiraste la pata.

—¿Y no? —Shun le sonrió con complicidad.

—Digamos que ser Hades tiene sus ventajas. —estaba seguro de que la chica sabía quién era Hades. Todo lo que él sabía sobre mitología griega, Ikki se lo había enseñado, y pudo corroborar, en sus pláticas con el pequeño Shun, que el Ikki de ese universo era igual: un nerd violento.

—¿No podemos llevar a Ikki? —Shun comprendía su postura, de verdad que sí, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Ikki regresara en ese momento y los descubriese, aún si según recordaba, la batalla para obtener la armadura había durado más de una semana. (El Ikki fúrico con el que se habían reencontrado era muy necesario, para poder enterarse de sus hermanos, para que todos se volvieran amigos y se volvieran más fuertes. No podía arriesgar cambiar el futuro aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.) Con toda la pena del mundo, volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Ikki tiene cosas que hacer todavía, —explicó con simpleza— y para que las termine, tiene que seguir pensando que habés estirado la pata. —se le ocurrió entonces crear la ilusión de que algún cadáver común era el de Esmeralda, porque no sabía qué pasaría si Ikki llegaba y no encontraba a la chica—. En seguida vemos qué hacemos para que le digas que seguís viva, pero ahorita tenemos que rajar de acá.

Esmeralda aún parecía querer quedarse en esa infernal isla, aunque esta vez su atención pareció enfocarse en el cadáver de su padre.

—Si querés mando a alguien para darle un funeral, por lo que sé cambió bastante después de lo del Santuario. —Esmeralda asintió, agradecida de la gentileza que le mostraba el hermano de su amado, y al fin, tomó su mano, tratando de contener su sorpresa cuando la tierra se los tragó. En su mente el nombre "Perséfone" hacía eco.

—Pandora. —se encontraban en un gran salón, Esmeralda no sabía cómo. Una chica de largos cabellos negros y una expresión indescifrable se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sí, mi señor? —Shun negó con la mano, indicando que esas formalidades ya no eran necesarias.

—Pandora, esta chica es Esmeralda. Tiene un corazón muy puro, y quiero que la guíes al Campo de Elíseo, que después iré yo.

Pandora entonces procedió a analizar a quien bien podría ser la doppelganger de su hermano en un par de años, y en cuanto encontró lo que sea que estuviera buscando, asintió y tomó del brazo a la chica, indicándole que fuera por ahí.

—Ah, y ¿Pandora? —la chica se detuvo en seco, esperando la siguiente orden—. Decile a Radamanthys que traiga al Orfeo, que me encanta su música.

* * *

—De nuevo. —Juné se encontraba en el suelo, jadeando y apenas consciente entre el esfuerzo del entrenamiento y las condiciones del lugar.

A pesar de que Juné ya había obtenido su armadura, Daidalos insistía en que continuaran con su entrenamiento, cosa que la chica aceptó, entusiasmada por el prospecto de seguir aprendiendo. Por otro lado, Rada y Spica habían desaparecido de la isla hacía un par de días. Probablemente se habían escapado.

Mientras Juné intentaba recuperar el aliento y reincorporarse para volver a prácticar la técnica, a Daidalos le invadió un repentino sentimiento de urgencia. Mientras observaba discretamente a sus alrededores, pensó que quizás era así cómo se sentía un animal a punto de ser cazado.

—Juné. —la chica apenas había logrado ponerse de pie, y fue entonces cuando Daidalos sintió el pulso de energía de un cosmos lejano, una advertencia (por más inútil que fuera) de que el Santuario venía a castigar la desobediencia cual

Santa Inquisición.

(Podía sentirlo ya—)

—¿Maestro? —la voz de Juné bien pudo haber entrado por un oído y salido por el otro de la atención que le estaba prestando Daidalos, concentrado en el cosmos invasor.

(—sentir ya la rosa en su pecho, drenando poco a poco su sangre—)

Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en su aprendiz. —Juné, tienes que irte de aquí. —la reacción fue inmediata: confusión que deshizo su postura defensiva.

(—su sangre ya entremezclada con el veneno—)

—¿Eh? —la chica se preguntó si el calor le estaba causando alucinaciones, porque creyó haber escuchado mal a su maestro—. ¿Qué sucede? —notó la expresión de pánico, la postura tensa de su maestro y lo alterado de su cosmo. Eran contadas las veces que lo había visto así, puesto que Daidalos jamás se alteraba.

(—el veneno de las rosas que atolondraba sus sentidos—)

Su maestro se giró para con ella. —Tienes que huir de aquí. —ella seguía sin comprender, no podía sentir el peligro de permanecer en la isla, hacia donde el caballero dorado más letal se aproximaba, listo para comerse a su presa como una venus atrapamoscas—. Ve a Japón y no dejes que Shun vaya al Santuario.

Juné lucía cada vez más confundida, como aquella vez que intentó enseñarle lo poco de política que sabía (la sociedad es rara, le había dicho, todo sería más simple si se adherieran a un código como los caballeros, y Shun no podía más que darle la razón aunque aún después de todo este tiempo tuviera fe en la humanidad y). —¿Qué sucede con el Santuario? —la última vez que regresó de una misión lucía relajado y complacido con lo que encontró, así que no comprendía por qué de repente se encontraba tan agitado.

A Daidalos le daban ganas de arrancarse el cabello de la frustración.

(—sus sentidos que ya no eran suyos así como su vida—)

—Shun fue a un torneo que va contra las leyes de los caballeros, siguiendo a una chica que se proclama Atenea. —caminó apresurado a su cabaña, esperando que Juné lo siguiera—. La chica quiere ir al Santuario, pero si van los matarán a todos (aún podía sentirlo, primero el frío glacial de su hermano en brazos, el frío que intentó exterminar con su cosmos, sacrificándose como el conejo de la fábula de Shiryu, pero es que no entendían que él haría eso un millón de veces si eso significaba que ellos seguirían viviendo, si con eso Hades salvara a la humanidad, si con eso pudieran salvar al héroe, al caballero Seiya y).

—Creí que Shun regresaba para reencontrarse con su hermano. —Juné le observó atónita mientras guardaba cosas en un morral—. Shun sabría que un torneo como ese va contra las leyes.

—No había otra opción, Kido y la fundación Graad tenían material que podían usar para obligarlos. —una vez que había guardado todo lo que creía necesario, puso el morral en manos de Juné—. Tienes que irte ahora, ya casi llega el asesino del Santuario. Un caballero dorado que destruirá la isla. —el mencionar el destino que sufriría su hogar, la postura de Juné se llenó de determinación.

—No, debo quedarme aquí con usted. Debo ayudarlo a defender la isla. —Daidalos negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú debes ir a advertirle a Shun. —soltando un gruñido de frustración, Juné se arrancó la máscara.

—¡Pero tú también eres Shun!

Suspiró resignado, pero no intentó negarlo. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro (por obra y gracia del espíritu de Hades) Juné podía ver las similitudes y atar cabos. Su espíritu de pelea le abandonó (aunque no es como si tuviera mucho en primer lugar) y le dedicó una mirada entre cansada y afectuosa a Juné.

(—su vida que pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras sentía a la rosa en su pecho drenando poco a poco su sangre—)

Vio de nuevo el rostro de su mejor amiga en el puerto en Japón, cuando fue a advertirle de los crueles caballeros que destrozaron su hogar. Vio luego el rostro de la niña a la que acogió hace tantos años como su aprendiz. Vio a Juné como estaba en ese momento, desesperada para no perder a la persona que le enseñó tanto (no quería hacerlo pero ya había cambiado demasiado).

Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo que ella dudó un poco en corresponder y relajarse. Se sintió como pensaba que se sentiría abrazar a Natasha si ella se encontrara en ese universo, y fue esa la razón de que por lo menos le dijo—: Perdón, Juné. —al tiempo que el cuerpo de su amiga cayó inerte en sus brazos. Era como un deja vu (para él, más tarde sería un deja vu para ella porque oh, Shun ahí era igual a él aunque no pareciera y) el cargarla hasta el puerto donde ya estaba esperando un barco. Con cuidado, le volvió a poner la máscara y amarró el hilo del morral a su muñeca—. Vino un caballero dorado, mató al caballero de plata Daidalos de Cefeo y destruyó la isla Andrómeda. Tal es el poder del Santuario contra los que se les oponen.

—Vaya, y yo que esperaba llegar de sorpresa. —una voz a su espalda le sorprendió.

(—su sangre que martilleaba como tambor en sus oídos—)

_Señor Milo_, casi dice, pero se encuentra inmovilizado por una mezcla de sorpresa (porque a él no lo esperaba) y el veneno de la rosa demoniaca que le llegó al corazón desde las sombras.

El señor Milo o no vio a su compañero o estaban trabajando juntos, pues no mencionó la presencia de Afrodita de Piscis.

(—sus oídos que no escucharon al enemigo—)

—Escuché que eras un formidable caballero, una pena que estés en contra del Santuario, porque como dices, no son los más laxos en cuanto a la desobediencia. —sintió frío por todo su cuerpo, _Juné seguía ahí_, en un esfuerzo desesperado, instó al capitán del barco a salir de ahí.

Debería pelear para proteger la isla, para por lo menos darle oportunidad a Juné de escapar y advertirle a Shun. No estuvo ahí la vez anterior, así que una parte de él (la que no se quejaba del dolor de las agujas escarlata ni del veneno de la rosa) se dijo que por lo menos estuvo esa vez para intentar proteger al lugar que casi podría considerar un hogar.

(—el enemigo que acabó con su vida—)

Shun despertó ante la sensación de alguien tocándole el hombro con suavidad. Poco a poco, su mente registró el sonido de rocas rodando cerca, el duro, frío y desigual suelo debajo de su cuerpo, el polvo obstruyendo su campo de visión y sus vías respiratorias y, más cerca aún, la voz preocupada de un hombre.

—Señor Hades, ¿se encuentra con vida? —Shun le agradeció a su suerte que fuera uno de sus súbditos, que le eran leales, y no otro enviado del Santuario, porque tres caballeros dorados habrían sido más difíciles de sobrevivir. Parpadeó dos veces, e ignorando el punzón en su pecho (la rosa había desaparecido) se puso de pie y observó al juez.

—Estaré bien, Radamanthys. Trágico será el día que me deje vencer por unos simples caballeros dorados. —sin embargo, y a pesar de toda el ego que no tendría, aceptó la oferta del juez de ayudarle a ponerse de pie—. Vayamos a Giudecca, Luné dijo que quería que supervisara yo mismo unos juicios.

Y mientras desaparecían, Shun se dijo que por el momento esa sería su vida.

(—su vida que ya no era suya.)

* * *

Muchas gracias a mi novio por ayudarme a "argentinizar" los diálogos de Shun. :heart2:

PENSÉ QUE JAMÁS TERMINARÍA DE ESCRIBIR ESTO. Dios mío, julio y agosto fueron meses ocupados. Entre el 30D y el reto pereza que inicié. *-* (y la escuela, Dios, tengo como dos ensayos que escribir, y otros dos fics que actualizar orz) En fin, dos anuncios: a partir de acá y hasta que el fic alcance los sucesos del arco de Hades, los capítulos no serán muy serios. Me refiero a que serán, casi literalmente, Shun reaccionando a las diferencias entre manga y anime de manera bastante cómica. Digo esto porque no quiero que alguien se los tome demasiado en serio y luego me reclamen por el cambio de humor. En mis notas tengo planeado que sean entre tres y cuatro capítulos, pero podrían extenderse más y tendría que cortarlos, probablemente (realmente es mucho para cubrir).

Otra cosa: mi hermana me estaba diciendo que Shun estaba arreglando muchas cosas, y ese es el propósito del fic. No aceptaré críticas respecto a eso, porque creo que, a pesar de todas las cosas que le hayan pasado en EGA, Shun seguiría creyendo en la humanidad e intentaría que sus seres queridos fueran felices. _Aún si parece omnipotente o lo que sea_. Perdón si sueno grosera (tengo sueño y aún tengo que ir al trabajo), pero quiero dejar esto claro porque este es un fic de mí para mí, uno que llevo casi un año planeando, y no quisiera desmotivarme de escribirlo por algo como una mala crítica.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y son libres de saltarse los capítulos de relleno si quieren. O como sea. Also, este capítulo no está beteado, si ven una falta de ortografía pueden decirme con confianza. (Y feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Shun)


End file.
